Memory
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: 'S-Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri'/ Ada saatnya kita ingin kembali ke masa lalu yang berharga, dan ada juga saatnya kita ingin melupakan masa lalu yang pedih./ Buat alm. teteh Nand dan alm. kak Raffa/ RnR?


_**S-Savers Contest 'Banjir Tomatceri'**_

_**For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete**_

_**.**_

_**a SasuSaku Fanfic**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto **__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_._

_**AsaManis TomatCeri**__ PRESENT…_

_._

_**Memory**_

_**WARNING : **__AU, OOC (maybe), Typo._

_Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka dengan sekedar menggunakan imajinasi._

_._

_._

Kesedihan. Itulah yang terlintas dalam fikiran seseorang jika melihat gadis dalam kamar tersebut. Memang kelihatannya demikian. Mengapa? Terlihat dari sinar _emerald_-nya yang redup dan berkaca-kaca, memandang kosong pada buku harian miliknya. Dimana ia membuka lembaran kertas usang yang mungkin sudah tahunan umur buku harian itu.

Pada lembaran itulah, terlihat sebuah foto seorang lelaki yang mengenakan seragam sekolah SMU, memandang lurus kamera dengan wajah datar.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Dan satu nama itu cukup menjelaskan siapa lelaki dalam foto itu.

.

"_Sasuke-kun, ohayou!" sapa gadis berambut unik—pink—disana pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan lelaki rambut emo itu._

_Bukan membalas sapaan si gadis, lelaki itu memilih mempercepat langkahnya dengan kesal. Tapi tak mau kalah, gadis itu ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Lelaki itu akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya, "Berhenti mengikutiku!" ketusnya tanpa memandang orang di sebelahnya sedetik pun._

"_Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin masuk ke gerbang sekolah bersamamu." balas gadis itu._

"_Sasuke," sebuah suara lemah lembut membuat keduanya menengok ke arah depan gerbang sekolah. Dan disanalah tengah berdiri sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang sambil tersenyum manis. Lelaki emo itu pun langsung menghampirinya, meninggalkan si pinky yang mematung dengan wajah kecewa._

.

Sakura—nama gadis itu—menutup perlahan buku harian bersampul merah marun itu. Empat tahun berlalu sejak ia melepas seragam SMU, tapi bayangan akan lelaki itu sering sekali mengganggu otaknya. Walau sering diacuhkan, tapi bagi Sakura, lelaki itu sungguh berarti.

.

_Sakura berjalan dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Di hari kelulusannya ini, ia tak mau ketinggalan untuk foto bersama Sasuke. Itu sebabnya kini ia tengah mencari lelaki itu. Dan jangan lupakan, ia juga akan menyatakan cintanya._

_Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruang komputer setelah telinganya menangkap suara yang tak asing baginya. Sakura yang penasaran langsung mendekati pintu._

"_Karena kau lain dari gadis-gadis yang lain, Hinata."_

'_DHEG!' Serasa disambar petir, suara itu adalah suara Sasuke. Dan barusan ia menyebut nama 'Hinata'?_

"_T-Tapi Sasuke, aku…"_

"_Aku tahu kau masih menyukai Naruto. Tapi besok aku akan pergi ke Iwa untuk tinggal bersama kakakku, jadi tolong kau fikirkan lagi jawabanmu. Aku akan menunggu besok."_

_Bibir Sakura bergetar, wajahnya pucat seketika. Tak mau mendengar lebih jauh, ia memilih berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu. Memang hanya Hinata yang tidak menyukai Sasuke, ia lebih menyukai si pirang Naruto yang ceria, hanya Hinata, gadis yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan sudah bisa dipastikan, Sasuke pasti menyukainya._

_Tak bisa. Air mata Sakura terlalu kering untuk menangis. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok lelaki berkulit tan yang tersenyum padanya._

"_Sakura-chan, ini, aku punya hadiah untukmu!" serunya sambil menyerahkan selembaran kertas kecil pada Sakura. Setelah Sakura mengambilnya dan melihatnya, ternyata itu adalah foto. Foto Sasuke._

_Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, "Naruto, i-ini…"_

"_Aku tahu kau menyukainya, jadi ambillah untuk kenang-kenangan. Karena besok Sasuke akan ke Iwa…" Naruto sedikit menampakkan kesedihan. Oh, tentu saja, Sasuke adalah sahabat sejatinya._

_Naruto menggaruk pipinya, "Tapi maaf ya, aku mengambil gambar dengan pose yang tidak bagus."_

"_Terima kasih, Naruto. Ini akan menjadi hartaku yang sangat berharga…" Ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto terbelalak. Bukan apa-apa, Sakura berucap tersenyum dengan… Menangis._

.

Sakura perlahan menyibak rambut merah jambu sepundaknya dan kemudian beranjak dari meja belajarnya untuk keluar kamar, berhenti bernostalgia.

.

.

Mobil _sport_ berwarna putih disana terus melaju kencang. Terlihatlah, seorang lelaki tampan berambut _emo _dengan mengenakan jas hitam. Sebelah tangannya mengambil ponselnya yang ternyata bergetar.

'Cih, sial! Kenapa aku bisa terlambat?' batinnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sebelah tangannya langsung menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawab panggilan masuk, "Hinata, bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi aku sampai." ucapnya. Dan lelaki itu menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Baru ia menatap layar ponsel, memastikan ponselnya sudah memutuskan panggilan. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali melihat ke arah depan.

'TIIIN!' Tiba-tiba mobil truk hendak berbelok kearah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terbelalak seketika.

.

.

'BRAK!'

"Aduuuh…" Sakura memegangi kakinya yang tergelincir di anak tangga.

"Sakura, cepatlah, Rumah Sakit sibuk sekarang ini!" suara ibunda Sakura sudah menyeruak dari luar rumah. Sakura pun langsung berdiri dan mempercepat langkahnya.

**:: Memory ::**

Tak butuh waktu lama Sakura dan ibundanya—Tsunade—sampai ke Rumah Sakit yang hanya memerlukan waktu kurang lebih 10 menit menggunakan mobil pribadi mereka.

Rumah Sakit 'Haruno'. Rumah Sakit yang sangat terkenal di kota ini, kota Konoha. Baru Tsunade turun dari mobil, seorang Suster sudah menghampirinya, "Tsunade-_sama_, ada pasien kecelakaan parah! Kami butuh bantuan Anda!" kata Suster itu sambil mengikuti langkah Tsunade menuju ke dalam Rumah Sakit bersama Sakura.

"Kau sudah hubungi keluarganya?" tanya Tsunade.

"Sudah, kami juga sudah menemukan informasi pengenal pasien dari SIM-nya. Dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke, 21 tahun."

Langkah Sakura terhenti seketika. Uchiha Sasuke? Hey, Uchiha itu hanya ada satu.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" gumam Sakura membuat Tsunade dan Suster dengan _name-tag_ Shizune itu menengok ke arah Sakura. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Tsunade tegas.

Sakura menatap lekat Tsunade, "Dia teman SMU-ku. Ibu, tolong selamatkan dia! Kumohon!"

**:: Memory ::**

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ bisa ada di sini? Bukankah Sasuke-_kun_ tinggal di Iwa?" tanya Sakura pada kedua orang di sebelahnya yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Kini Sakura tengah duduk di ruang tunggu dengan keluarga Sasuke. Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Fugaku.

Mikoto menunduk, "Sebenarnya kami kesini untuk mengadakan acara pertunangan Sasuke dan Hinata di Kediaman Hyuuga."

Sekuat mungkin Sakura menahan lelehan air matanya. Bahkan Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali. Tentu saja, Sakura hanya pengganggu bagi Sasuke, jadi tidak mungkin Sasuke sudi mengundang Sakura. Mungkin Hinata sudah bisa melupakan Naruto dan mencintai Sasuke sekarang.

"Lalu… Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Sakura memaksakan senyum.

"Mereka sudah membubarkan acara, Hinata masih _shock_." Mikoto mengusap pelan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba Tsunade datang membuat semua yang ada disana berdiri serentak. "Keluarga Uchiha. Saya akan tegas mengatakan kondisi anak Anda." ucap Tsunade.

"Apa itu, Tsunade-_sama_?" tanya Fugaku penasaran. Tsunade memang cukup dikenal oleh kalangan atas juga, contohnya saja Fugaku dari Uchiha—keluarga ternama—mengenal Tsunade.

Tsunade mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Anak anda mengalami **hilang ingatan** akibat benturan yang sangat keras saat kecelakaan."

Mikoto terduduk lemas sambil menutup mulutnya, sementara Fugaku masih membulatkan matanya _shock_. Begitupun Sakura yang menahan tangis. Hilang ingatan, yang berarti Sasuke akan melupakan Sakura. Tunggu, walau Sakura tak terlalu penting dalam ingatan Sasuke, bukankan itu kejam, melupakan segala-galanya tentang Sakura?

"Dan yang penting kalian tahu. Jangan memaksakan anak Anda mengingat sesuatu terlalu keras, karena itu akan membahayakannya." jelas Tsunade.

Fugaku menatap tajam Tsunade, "Apa Sasuke akan hilang ingatan fatal? Apa tidak ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Jika kondisinya sudah membaik, anak Anda bisa menjalani terapi khusus dengan jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Dan kemungkinan berhasil hanya 40% jika selama itu ia tidak memaksakan otaknya mengingat sesuatu dengan keras." jelas Tsunade lagi. Dan kemudian matanya tertuju pada puterinya, "Sakura, berikan _infuse_ pada Sasuke. Lakukan apa yang telah aku ajarkan."

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Baik!"

**:: Memory ::**

Sakura memandang lekat tubuh Sasuke yang penuh luka. Selesai memberikan _infuse_ ia terus memandangi Sasuke. Dan yang kini ia lihat memang benar Sasuke. Bukan mimpi.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat bibir Sasuke bergerak. Apa ia akan sadar? Dan jawabannya adalah 'iya'. Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya mulai terbuka, senyum pun mengembang di wajah Sakura. Sasuke mencoba untuk bangun, tapi kemudian Sakura menghalanginya, "Jangan memaksakan diri, kau masih sakit."

Sasuke pun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. "Katakan… Apa yang terjadi padaku. Kenapa kepalaku terasa sakit…?" Tanya Sasuke masih dengan nada yang lemah. Sakura diam sejenak, ternyata benar Sasuke tidak mengingat apapun. Karena jika ia ingat pada Sakura, ia pasti sudah mengusirnya.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan. Ehm… Sebaiknya keluargamu kupanggilkan kesini, agar mereka yang menjelaskan semuanya." ucap Sakura yang langsung berbalik.

"Lalu siapa kau?" Sakura baru menyadari, ia tidak mengenakan seragamnya karena masih pemula di Rumah Sakit ini. Sakura menengok sambil tersenyum, "Aku Haruno Sakura, perawat baru di Rumah Sakit ini. Senang bisa mengenalmu." Sakura pun langsung melesat keluar kamar dengan perasaan yang berdebar. Baru kali ini ia bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke tanpa nada dingin darinya.

'Sasuke-_kun_, jika aku tidak berarti untukmu di masa lalu, mungkin lebih baik aku menjadi orang baru di kehidupanmu…'

**:: Memory ::**

Hari berganti, kondisi Sasuke yang masih buruk mengharuskannya dirawat. Setelah dikenalkan ulang oleh keluarganya, juga teman-temannya, hanya Sakura yang tidak mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya. Dia juga sudah mengatakan pada keluarga Sasuke agar mereka tidak mengatakan jika Sakura adalah teman sekolah SMU-nya. Walau keluarga Sasuke tidak mengerti mengapa demikian, tapi mereka meng'iya'kan permintaan Sakura. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi Sakura takut Sasuke tahu siapa Sakura sebenarnya.

Sakura yang baru mendapat pasien pertama, yakni Sasuke. Dan kini adalah hari pertamanya merawat Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_kun_. Ehm… Boleh kan, kupanggil begitu?" sapa Sakura ramah, Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah sarapan?" lanjut Sakura.

"Belum,"

"Ah, apa kak Shizune lupa? Baiklah, kau tunggu disini, biar aku ambilkan sarapan untukmu." Sakura yang tergesa-gesa untuk keluar tiba-tiba membentur pintu, Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_. Sakura tertawa garing, kemudian langsung keluar dari sana dengan samburat merah.

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Sakura barusan langsung tersenyum. Difikir-fikir, gadis itu lucu juga. Yah, kira-kira begitulah yang difikirkan Sasuke.

**:: Memory ::**

Sakura menuang air galon ke dalam gelas dan kemudian memberikannya pada Sasuke. Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Sakura buka mulut, "Mau jalan-jalan ke taman?" tawar Sakura, Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang bagi Sakura lebih menyenangkan. Sebab Sasuke tidak lagi menganggap Sakura pengganggu seperti dulu. Dan Sasuke lebih banyak tertawa karena dirinya. Banyak hari-hari yang mereka lewati bersama, hingga Sasuke merasa terbiasa di samping Sakura.

Seperti kini, Sasuke tengah bersandar pada ranjangnya, ditemani oleh Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil menulis jurnal.

Sasuke yang merasa bosan pun buka mulut, "Sakura," panggil Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa.

"Ya?" jawab Sakura masih berkutat pada jurnalnya.

"Saat Hinata mengenalkan dirinya, dia mengatakan jika dirinya adalah kekasihku. Aku ingin mengingatnya, tapi sulit sekali. Kepalaku terasa akan pecah!"

Sakura mulai menutup jurnalnya dan menatap sebal Sasuke, "Sudah kukatakan agar jangan memaksakan diri, kan? Kau mau fatal hilang ingatan?"

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, iris _onyx_-nya terus memandang lurus ke luar jendela. "Aku percaya mereka keluargaku karena kesamaan fisik mereka, tapi… Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya. Dan… Siapa orang yang memang aku cinta. Apa benar itu Hinata?"

Sakura menunduk, menahan sakit dalam dadanya. 'Ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Hinata adalah orang yang kau cinta. Sangat.' batin Sakura. Tapi kemudian Sakura mengangkat wajahnya sambil memaksakan senyum, "Hey, memang memori masa lalu itu segalanya? Aku… Walau aku memiliki memori masa lalu, aku masih tidak menemukan siapa jati diriku,"

Lelaki _onyx_ itu menengok menatap Sakura yang masih memaksa tersenyum. "Karena untuk menemukan jati diri itu adalah tergantung dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang untuk masa depan." lanjut Sakura membuat Sasuke tertegun.

Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap kearah Sasuke. Kedua tangan mungilnya mengangkat sebelah tangan kanan Sasuke dengan lembut, selembut tatapannya pada Sasuke.

"Jadi jangan memaksakan diri lagi, ya. Aku yakin, jika kau bersabar, ingatanmu bisa kembali." kata Sakura. Sasuke menggenggam balik tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Tak dapat dipungkiri Sakura, ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia alami bersama Sasuke. Bersama Sasuke yang begitu hangat dan terbuka padanya.

Genggaman tangan Sakura mulai bergetar, hingga setetes air mata terjatuh pada tangan kekar Sasuke, membuat Sasuke terbelalak seketika. "Sakura, ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan masih terus menunduk, "Tidak, hanya saja… Jika kau sembuh dan berhasil menjalani terapi, kau akan kembali pada orang-orang terdekatmu dan… Meninggalkanku. Melupakanku…" ucap Sakura dengan nada yang bergetar.

Hey, Sasuke. Bukan karena kau adalah pasien pertamanya jadi Sakura takut berpisah. Tapi karena kau adalah orang yang ia cinta sejak SMU. Bukan waktu yang singkat, kan?

Sebelah tangan kiri Sasuke mulai menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, membuat mereka kini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. "Jika kau mau, kita bisa menjadi teman." tawar Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat selembut mungkin, membuat lelehan air mata Sakura bertambah deras.

Entahlah, ada segelintir perasaan nyaman di samping Sakura. Betapa Sasuke merasa hangat berada di samping Sakura. Jatuh cinta-kah?

Ada saatnya kita ingin kembali ke masa lalu yang berharga, dan ada juga saatnya kita ingin melupakan masa lalu yang pedih. Sama seperti yang dialami Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke sangat ingin menemukan memori masa lalunya, dan andai Sakura adalah bagian dari memorinya yang hilang. Sebaliknya, Sakura ingin Sasuke yang sekarang dan melupakan memori masa lalu. Walau cepat atau lambat, ingatan Sasuke akan kembali. Sakura harap, akan terus seperti ini.

**:: Memory ::**

"Banyaklah istirahat. Mulai besok kau bisa menjalani terapi. Datanglah kesini jam sembilan pagi." ucap Tsunade pada Sasuke yang sudah didampingi keluarganya juga Hinata. Setelah semuanya berterima kasih, mereka langsung masuk ke dalam mobil terkecuali Sasuke.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku pada Sakura," ucapnya pada Tsunade yang kemudian tersenyum. "Jangan sungkan untuk berteman dengan puteri-ku." Tsunade menepuk pundak Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, Hinata tersenyum pahit mendengar percakapannya barusan.

**:: Memory ::**

_Gadis yang tidak begitu jelas itu muncul, menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum. "Sasuke-kun, aku membuatkan kue untukmu, kau mau?" tawarnya._

"_Tidak, terima kasih."_

_._

"_Sasuke, apa kau tidak merasa terlalu kejam padanya?" Lelaki rubah di sebelah Sasuke berucap sambil menatap ke arah depan, memandangi sekeliling anak-anak perempuan._

"_Diam kau, Dobe! Dia hanya menggangguku!"_

_._

'Brak!'

Peluh bercucuran di tubuh Sasuke. Kepalanya berdenyut tidak karuan. Kedua tangannya mulai menjambak rambutnya, "Siapa dia?" gumamnya mendapati mimpi masa lalu yang menampakkan gadis samar-samar itu.

**:: Memory ::**

Kaki jenjangnya berhenti pada salah satu rumah, ia kembali mencocokkan nomor rumah tersebut dengan kertas yang dipegangnya. Setelah merasa benar, ia langsung menekan bel rumah yang lumayan besar itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok berambut _pink_ muncul dari pintu yang kemudian tersenyum mendapati siapa yang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang.

"Kau tidak tersesat?" goda Sakura membuat Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan karena aku ini _amnesia_, kau fikir aku lupa bagaimana cara berfikir." Dan kemudian kalimat Sasuke pun diiringi dengan tawa Sakura.

Setelah berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan, setelah Sasuke keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan menjalani terapi. Tidak jarang Sasuke menjemput Sakura saat libur untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ke taman, makan di luar, dan sebagainya. Tak jarang juga Sakura menemani Sasuke saat terapi.

Dengan adanya kebersamaan mereka setiap harinya, membuat cinta mereka kian tumbuh. Mereka telah banyak berbagi, mengenal sisi luar dalam mereka. Hingga kini, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah duduk di taman Rumah Sakit selesai melakukan terapi Sasuke.

Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang sedari tadi berwajah kusut, "Kau ini kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Sepertinya aku menyerah saja. Percuma aku menjalani terapi, ingatanku tidak ada yang berubah!"

Sakura mengernyit, "Bicara apa kau? Kau itu mudah sekali menyerah, ya. Kau itu harus bersabar sedikit!"

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke terkikik melihat Sakura yang terlihat seperti seorang ibu yang menyemangati anaknya. Membuat wajah Sakura merona merah. Sasuke pun mengelus lembut kepala Sakura, "Iya, iya, nona 'penyemangat'. Sekarang biar aku membelikanmu minuman, ya."

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk, Sasuke pun langsung pergi untuk membelikan minuman. Sakura yang terus memperhatikan langkah Sasuke, setelah merasa Sasuke sudah jauh, ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku roknya. Sakura membuka _menu gallery_ dan kemudian membuka foto-foto. Setelah dapat foto yang ia cari, ia langsung membukanya dan mengembangkan senyum.

Disanalah terlihat sosok lelaki _emo_ yang mengenakan seragam sekolah SMU sedang menatap ke arah samping. "Foto yang kuambil diam-diam." gumamnya.

Sakura tidak menyadari jika wanita paruh baya yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya kini tengah memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Aku lebih menyukaimu yang sekarang. Kau tidak lagi dingin padaku, tidak lagi menganggapku menyebalkan, juga… Tidak membenciku." Ucapan Sakura pun membuat wanita yang ada di belakang langsung tercengang.

"Jadi ini alasan kau memohon agar kami tutup mulut jika kau adalah teman sekolah Sasuke. Apa kau tahu, itu adalah licik?"

Bagai disetrum ribuan _watt _listrik, Sakura menengok ke belakang. Dan disanalah, Uchiha Mikoto berdiri. "Kau berpura-pura menjadi orang baru dalam kehidupan Sasuke agar mendapatkannya? Harusnya kau sadar, kau telah membuat Sasuke melupakan Hinata! Hinata adalah orang yang sangat dia cinta, bukan kau, orang yang Sasuke benci!"

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara _baritone_ terdengar, membuat Sakura benar-benar bergetar. Sasuke, tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang minuman kaleng. Sasuke mendekati Sakura, menatapnya tajam.

"Jawab aku. Apa yang barusan aku dengar?" ucap Sasuke.

Sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi, percuma saja.

"Semua yang kau dengar… Benar adanya."

Sasuke membuang kedua minuman kalengnya dan memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura, "Katakan jika ini hanya lelucon!"

Sakura menggeleng menahan tangis, "Tidak, aku ini memang orang yang kau benci sejak lama. Aku hanyalah orang jahat yang berpura-pura menjadi orang baru. Dan yang kau cintai hanyalah Hinata. Coba kau ingat itu!"

Sasuke langsung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berat, memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat memorinya yang hilang. Mikoto yang melihat Sasuke lemas langsung menghampiri Sasuke, "Sakura, cukup! Jangan paksa Sasuke mengingat sesuatu dengan paksa!"

Emosi Sakura yang tak tertahan membuatnya tak terkendali dan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Mikoto. "Aku yang selalu diacuhkan. Apa kau ingat?"

.

"_Happy Valentine, Sasuke-kun. Ini cokelat untukmu." ucap gadis yang masih samar-samar itu. Tapi kemudian Sasuke mengacuhkannya dan pergi menjauh, dan gadis itu masih terus mengikutinya, "Tunggu, kumohon terima."_

_Perasaan kesal muncul, Sasuke mengambil bungkusan cokelat itu, "Ini aku terima," Tapi kemudian Sasuke melemparnya ke jalan, membuatnya berhamburan. Sang gadis langsung berjongkok dan memunguti potongan-potongan cokelat itu._

_Gadis itu menahan tangis, berusaha mengangkat wajahnya. Dan dapat terlihat jelas, mata jade itu, rambut merah jambu itu, membuat jantung Sasuke berdenyut seketika._

"_Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

.

"Sakura…" gumam Sasuke yang mulai mengingat. Gadis itu adalah Sakura. Gadis yang sering ia acuhkan.

"Apa sekarang kau ingat?" tanya Sakura mulai menangis. "Sakura, hentikan! Kau menyakiti Sasuke!" Mikoto setengah berteriak dan kemudian Sasuke jatuh duduk. Merintih merasakan sakit luar biasa dalam kepalanya, hingga akhirnya semua penglihatannya menjadi gelap seketika.

**:: Memory ::**

"Kami sedang berusaha, tenanglah." ucap Tsunade menenangkan Mikoto yang masih terisak.

Mikoto menatap kesal Sakura, "Kenapa kau melakukannya? Karena keegoisanmu, semua jadi seperti ini! Pantas jika Sasuke membencimu!"

Sakura hanya menunduk, dan Tsunade juga tidak bisa berkutik. Karena pada dasarnya semua benar adanya. Tsunade memegang tangan Sakura, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Dan kemudian Tsunade pun menarik paksa Sakura, meninggalkan Mikoto dalam tangis sendirian.

.

"_Hinata, aku menyukaimu."_

"_Maaf, Sasuke-kun, tapi…"_

"_Aku tahu, kau menyukai Naruto, kan?"_

_._

"_Sasuke-kun, kau mau pulang bersamaku?"_

"_Tidak!"_

_._

"_Sakura-chan tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekatimu, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Naruto, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah asyik dengan teman barbie-nya, Ino. Sakura yang merasa diperhatikan menengok ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum manis._

"_Hai, Sasuke-kun."_

.

**:: Memory ::**

Setelah terbangun dari tidur panjang selama dua hari, banyak memori Sasuke yang kembali lewat mimpi panjangnya. Seminggu berlalu sejak Sasuke telah dipastikan sembuh dari _amnesia_. Dan selama itu pula, Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura.

Musim semi tiba. Sekarang ini Sasuke tengah berdiri di taman yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Tidak hanya sendiri, tapi bersama gadis berambut _indigo_, Hinata.

"Sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku?" ucapan Hinata membuat Sasuke memandang Hinata tak mengerti. Hinata memandang balik Sasuke dengan senyum, "Kau selalu bilang 'suka' padaku hingga membuatku bosan, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sakura padamu, kan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan, "Tapi setelah aku mengenal jauh Sakura, semua berubah…" ucapnya.

"Dan itu tak ada bedanya denganku. Setelah aku mengenal jauh dirimu, aku… Aku mencoba untuk mencintaimu walau perasaan ini masih untuk Naruto-_kun_… Aku berusaha… Tapi nyatanya…"

Sasuke menunduk, "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

'PLAK!' _revleks_ wajah Sasuke menengok karena tamparan yang cukup keras dari nona Hyuuga itu. Hinata menatap Sasuke sambil menahan tangis, "Tunggu apa lagi? Carilah Sakura-mu sekarang. Kebahagianmu… Adalah dia."

Sasuke menatap Hinata tak percaya, hingga akhirnya air mata tak tertahankan oleh Hinata. "Jangan membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama…" Dan ucapan terakhir dari Hinata membuat satu kecupan hangat mendarat di keningnya dari Sasuke, Sasuke pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura.

"Sungguh lelaki bodoh yang sudah menolakmu!"

Hinata menengok, itu adalah sosok malaikat berambut pirang jabrig yang ternyata sudah menguping semuanya. "Naruto-_kun_…" Naruto mendekati Hinata yang lirih, dan kemudian merengkuhnya penuh kasih sayang. Sudah tidak tertahan lagi, Hinata mendekap Naruto erat seakan mengadu semua kesedihannya.

"Semoga aku menjadi orang terakhir yang mendampingi hidupmu, Hinata…"

**:: Memory ::**

"Sakura-_chan_ pergi keluar Negeri untuk belajar Ilmu Kedokteran, karena cepat atau lambat dia akan menggantikan Tsunade-_sama_. Tsunade-_sama_ sendiri sedang bertugas dan entah pulang kapan." jelas Shizune membuat lelaki _onyx _itu kecewa.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

.

.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kebodohanku kini aku meratapi kesedihanku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu kejam padamu yang selalu tersenyum untukku? Kenapa aku selalu mengacuhkanmu yang selalu menghangatkanku? Kenapa aku tak bisa membuka hatiku untukmu? Mungkin karena itu _Kami-sama_ memberikanku cobaan ini.

Kau benar, Sakura. Menemukan jati diri adalah tergantung dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang untuk masa depan. Ternyata masa lalu tidak bisa membeli perasaan hati. Kini aku kehilangan memoriku lagi, bukan memori masa lalu, tapi memori masa depan.

Bungaku, aku akan mencarimu. Aku berjanji untuk menemukanmu, menemukan memoriku yang hilang. Kau memoriku, Sakura. Memori masa lalu dan masa depanku. Dan aku berjanji akan menemukan memori itu.

_**~Owari~**_

.

.

.

_**Memory**__ © AsaManis TomatCeri_

_._

_2012_

.

_**Review?**_


End file.
